1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit swing type motorcycle having a foot floor.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In general, motorcycles, especially small-sized and light power unit swing type motorcycles, are provided with front and rear wheels having a diameter of 8 to 12 inches. It is known that the use of wheels of a larger diameter ranging from 16 to 18 inches would improve the running characteristic and the going-straight-ahead characteristic.
However, in the case of a motorcycle having such large-diameter wheels, its center of gravity becomes higher, and in case the motorcycle has a foot floor, it becomes difficult to balance itself during running. Further, the motorcycle inevitably becomes longer. If its length is set at the same value as the length of a motorcycle having wheels of a smaller diameter, the foot floor inevitably becomes shorter, thus resulting in that the running stability is extremely deteriorated and it becomes difficult for the driver to ride the motorcycle.
The present invention has been accomplished for overcoming the above-mentioned problems associated with the adoption of large-diameter wheels in a power unit swing type motorcycle having a foot floor.